Even the Great Fall Down Sometime
by Code.Fleur
Summary: The Water Tribes wears blue. The Earth Kingdom wears green. The Fire Nation wears red. The Air Nomads wear orange. So who wears black and white? The Extinguisher, an insider born as a traitor.
1. Chapter 1

There are some aspects in this story that are funky but just go along with them for the sake of the story.

--

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Even the Great Fall Down Sometime: Chapter One

"The Extinguisher; over there men!" Prince Zuko pointed to a corner of black cloth that slipped behind a boulder.

Zuko's company lined themselves parallel to the rock. In complete unison they swirled their arms and took two steps forward, creating a combined burst of fire. It did not occur to the irrational prince that his prey could escape from behind.

"Prince Zuko, you may not have noticed but, "Uncle Iroh mused, "The Extinguisher has moved himself from our grasp and into the woods."

There were times, many times, when the young prince wished his uncle would operate at a faster pace. He jumped off his boat and ran after the disappearing shadow that was the hunted. He barked for his men to follow after.

--

Katara held her hands in front of her with a complete look of concentration on her face. A fat string of water raised itself from the small pond. Slowly, it began to shape, by itself, into what looked like a worm.

"_That's_ supposed to be a water serpent?" scoffed Sokka.

Katara's brow twitched a sign that she was annoyed. Her outstretched fingers curled in and as she did, the 'worm' began to grow more detailed. On the left, a head bulged and eyes were indented in. Aang, Katara, and Sokka didn't hear anything approaching when a cloaked figure burst from the brushes and landed in Katara's semi-serpent.

"What's going on!" Katara shrieked at her ruined waterbending. "I was so _close_!"

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded his hand on his boomerang.

The stranger put a finger to his hidden lips but that didn't stop Sokka or Aang. The Avatar floated himself in front of his friends and presumed a defensive pose. Aang barely heard him whisper, "The _Avatar…_"

"The Avatar's with him!" shouted one of Prince Zuko's soldiers.

In a split second, the four were surrounded by men decked in red and black armor and Appa was no where in sight. The men stepped back to let Zuko reveal himself. Zuko smirked and then let out a satisfied cackle.

"The Extinguisher _and_ the Avatar; both within my grasp."

"The…Extinguisher…?" Aang echoed, looking at the person who stood in front of him.

Before Zuko could call or a command and Aang could airbend, the Extinguisher flicked and swiveled a wrist causing an explosion of the pond water. While everyone's vision was blurred with mist, the Extinguisher tried to run off. But Zuko dashed forward and grabbed hold of his coat, tearing it off.

There was only pure silence and surprise when the Extinguisher's identity was shown. The Fire Nation had always thought the Extinguisher to be a male but, he was a she. In fact, she was gorgeous. She wore a robe similar to Katara's but with some differences. Her robes were short-sleeved, no shirts or pants underneath, and the skirt was knee-length. Where Katara's robes were white, the Extinguisher's were black. Where the Extinguisher's robes were white, Katara's were blue. Bandages wrapped around her arm from beneath the elbow to her palm. Her white boots, high up her shins, were tightened by black ribbons. Her hair was a chestnut brown, falling below her shoulders and parted at the right making so you could only see her left eye.

"So where is the Extinguisher, "Uncle Iroh walked onto the scene, breaking the quietude, "and who is the stunning young lady?"

Her purple eyes glared at the perverted old man, "My name's Kisa, stop calling me the Extinguisher."

Everyone except Sokka, Katara, and Aang sweat-dropped. Iroh stepped up, slow in his steps, and sighed. A faraway look glazed over his eyes and he said, "It was prophesized that a child of the Fire Nation, a special child, would be born. That child would grow and become a powerful _Waterbender_ and aid the Avatar. That child was also born with a special gift.

Before the child was even born, Zuko's father gave it the name, 'Extinguisher", assuming the child would be a boy. The Exting—Kisa, is almost as wanted as Aang. Ozai tried to track him, I mean her, down in her childhood but failed. Instead, he put up wanted ads and a bounty for her person."

"Enough with the life story Uncle, "Zuko growled, "Take her; take them _both_!"

To ward off the oncoming flames, Aang generated an air ball that shielded him, his friends, and Kisa. From a sling behind her, she pulled out a bow. This gained the full interest of the other three within the sphere.

"If you could please release me, " she said, "I could take out a few men."

"How are you going to do that without any arrows?" exclaimed Sokka.

"I have my ways. If I didn't, those incompetent fools would've captured me _long_ ago, " she smiled lightly and rolled her eyes.

She left the safety of Aang's airbending while drawing back the string of her bow. As she did, an arrow of water formed exactly where an arrow should be. Every time she drew, an arrow would be there ready to go. The arrows struck with enough force to knock out whomever it hit.

"Arrows? From what I've heard, you use sheer force; hand to hand combat." Zuko was curious.

Kisa ignored the Firebender prince and continued to knock down his men like they were bowling pins. Zuko's hand flared in anger. Two arrows zipped his way but he dodged them, just barely. He shot some fireballs which Kisa dodged expertly and then doused with arrows.

"Dodging my arrows—not bad, " she smiled, "but trying to hit me—pathetic."

A vein on Zuko's forehead pounded. Though this girl didn't have Zhao's ego, she pissed him off just as well. There were more burst of flame but Kisa created a water wall right in front of her. Iroh, Sokka, Aang, Katara and Zuko's men merely watched in amazement.

"This robe was new." Kisa pouted when Zuko burned a corner.

The two teens began to bend again. The only mystery was, what was Kisa doing? She did not attack at all, she just evaded any and all of Zuko's attacks. Finally, she put away her bow and began to waterbend, sensing that Zuko was going to do some major move. He produced a fire dragon which was burning all plant life it touched. Zuko did notice Kisa was waterbending but he did not see that it was going to be big.

"How's _this_ for pathetic?" Zuko boomed, drowning out his uncle's warnings. His eyes widened as a water serpent reared from what was left of the small pond, swallowed his dragon, and drenched him in water.

There was a loud roar meaning that Appa had arrived. Katara got on his head and grabbed the reins. Aang grabbed Sokka and Kisa the spun up onto the saddle. With another roar from Appa, they took flight.

"That was _awesome_!" Katara squealed.

"Thank you." Kisa replied. "I see you're a Waterbender too."

"Yes, but not as amazing as you."

"Not even a quarter of your skill, " chuckled Sokka, gaining yet another dirty look from Katara to add to the many he had already recieved.

"Kisa, what did Iroh mean when ''aid the Avatar''?" Aang asked.

"Exactly that; I'm here to teach you waterbending—I guess you could call me a master..."

"So you're telling me that all this time going to the North Pole was a _complete_ waste?" Sokka pulled at the skin on his face. "Why didn't you show up earlier!"

"Pretty much, but if you hadn't left the South Pole, I would've found you guys much easier and the Avatar would be able to do that water serpent just now!"

Sokka couldn't say anything in return since it was their idea to leave the South Pole and journey to the north. Now they had to turn around and head back to Ba Sing Se to find an Earthbender master. They sped through the introductions and Kisa immediately began to demonstrate easy moves to Aang. Sokka and Katara watched intently as Kisa gracefully showed Aang how do to the water serpent move. Actually, Sokka was more focused on her face because, as Iroh had mentioned, she was beautiful.

"How old are you anyways?" Sokka blurted out after a few hours of Kisa showing Aang waterbending.

"Fifteen."

"Sokka is too!" Katara remarked.

"Yeah, that's great. I have another question." Sokka stated.

Kisa's heart pounded. Her body stiffened.

"What's the gift that Iroh was yakking about?"

Her heart and body relaxed.

"Actually there are a few things but I guess this is mostly it."

--


	2. Chapter 2

If the time intervals seem wrong, ignore them and correct, in your mind, to your liking. I just estimated how long it would take them since it wasn't too clear in the episodes. Oh, and if Kisa seems Mary Sue-ish, I know.

Atalla: Um..This chapter shouldanswer your question.

--

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Even the Great Fall Down Sometime: Chapter Two

She held out her hand for all to see with the palm up. Just when Sokka was going to smirk, her eyes began to flash a mix of periwinkle and lavender. A small ball of water formed in her hands.

"H-How did you do that?" exclaimed Katara.

Kisa tossed the sphere to her left hand, "At home, they just told me it was my gift and there was no explanation. I can also sense water, but I never really use the spontaneous creation thing; I think it screws with the balance in nature. The weather also affects it; when it's too hot out, it'll just die out on me."

It was already late into the evening when Zuko and Kisa's battle had ended. Now it was well into the night, but still just bright enough to see. They stopped in an open field for the night. Kisa was wrapping herself in her cloak when Sokka walked up.

"Here." Sokka handed Kisa his sleeping bag.

"Huh? What about you?"

"I'm not the one in a skirt. I can sleep with Appa." Sokka replied as he settled into Appa's fur.

"Thanks Sokka. " Kisa smiled once again.

--

The next day, while flying over ocean again, Kisa took away Aang's glider and told him to jump off.

"He'll drown or die from the impact!" Katara shouted.

"Aang isn't ready for that yet." Sokka argued.

Kisa rolled her eyes and crawled onto Appa's head and whispered something into his ear. The bison ascended further into the sky. Kisa, still on Appa's head, stood up and threw her bow to Sokka. Without any warning, she jumped off with her arms spread-eagle. Katara looked like she was going to faint and a weird gasp-like scream came from the vicinity of Sokka. Aang looked down but the clouds blocked his view. Appa, without anyone's command, began to lower himself.

"What impact Katara?" Kisa yelled happily, her smile brighter than the sun itself.

Kisa was standing on the water with her hands out at her side, palms down towards the water. When Appa was on the ocean next to her, they could see the water below her feet was like a spinning disk. It spun in place but, they couldn't tell if it was with or against the current. The water's current did not go left to right but up toward the surface and down towards the ocean floor. This man-made current pushed Kisa upward, keeping her from penetrating the surface.

"That's_ cheating_! Aang isn't up to that level yet?" Sokka protested.

"Sokka, he's the _Avatar_; his skills were and always will be higher than mine. If his skill was as refined as mine like they soon will be, he will outmatch me easily."

Sokka didn't say anymore since Kisa did have a point. Now Kisa was trying to get Aang to do it but he wouldn't. What Kisa didn't know was how and why he disappeared for 100 years.

"Aang, I know you can do this." Kisa tried to encourage him.

"Kisa, " Sokka pulled her off the water and to a far end of the saddle, "don't force him to do this. His Avatar powers might lose control again."

She understood that and said that Aang could do it when he's ready. Again like the hundreds of times before, Aang said yip-yip and Appa soared. But what had surprised Kisa was how concerned and worried Sokka looked when he pulled her aside. A second impression of the boy was brought forth to her mind.

--

"So she is the Extinguisher?" Admiral Zhao commented as he observed her through his eyeglass. "Her beauty exceeds from what we have heard."

"Then what about the rumor that her archery skills best those of the YuuYan archers?"

"We'll see Lieutenant…We'll see."

--

"Another stop, great." Sokka said sarcastically.

"So why are we here?" Katara asked, hinting at the river.

"I want Aang to try the water serpent."

"_Already_!"

Out of no where, an arrow whipped its way towards Aang. Kisa pulled the arrow out of the tree it had buried it's arrowhead into. From the arrow's design, she knew it meant Fire Nation. She told Aang, Katara, and Sokka to run. When they refused to, she flicked them away with a giant wave, even Appa and Momo.

"What a _noble_ thing to do."

"Admiral Zhao, am I right?"

"So you've heard about me?"

"No the huge sideburns gave it away—my friends told me about you. Power hungry, impatient, no control, big ego, and sideburns…Did I miss anything?"

Anyone, not only Zhao, would've been pissed off. Like usual, he began to fire off at the sight of movement. He lacked finesse and was very messy. Zuko was a far better bender concerning skill but Zhao had the experience and the power. Kisa had no problem against Zhao. In the midst of their battle, Zhao asked her, "Have you ever thought to _join_ the Fire Nation?"

"No. Never. I will never help the people that murdered mine."

"Is there a difference? We are of the same nation, the Fire Nation. Your people are my people." Zhao laughed.

"That may be true, but I wasn't born a Firebender and I wasn't born a monster. My people separated themselves from the Fire Nation for a reason. They didn't believe in the war Ozai wanted to win. They didn't want the power that he wanted." Kisa didn't want to talk any more, she wanted to take this creep out. Several minutes later, she had done just exactly that.

--

For weeks since Kisa joined their crew, Zuko was hot on their trail. Aang, who is 12 but technically 112, convinced everyone to take a break and take part in a random Earth Kingdom festival. Kisa didn't like it there; it was unusually hot and dry for an Earth Kingdom city. Even though she had her combat skills, a Waterbender _is_ a Waterbender till the end.

"Let's get some of those!" Aang drooled as he watched a woman prepare some kind of meat and then arranged it in a bun covered in honey. Kisa, who had come to love Aang like her little brother, bought a dozen buns for them all.

Katara spotted some unwanted company and in mid-chew, she pointed and whispered, "Prince Zuko."

It was very clear that Fire Nation was not welcome, even a banished prince. There were hisses, boos, and pointing similar to Katara's. Quickly, the four hid behind the bun booth and they could hear the tramp of feet go by and pass. Sokka motioned for them to run but as soon as they stepped out, they were surrounded. Kisa growled when she saw the old lady running the bun booth being led out with a knife to her throat.

"This _kind_ lady told me a girl with purple eyes and a tattooed monk bought some buns from her." Zuko drawled. "Then she _graciously_ told us she saw you run behind her small establishment." And then he motioned for his men to let the elderly woman go.

Kisa was about to reach for her bow when she realized that in this intense heat, it would be hard to conjure up some water. Then adding the heat from Zuko's firebending would only make things worse. Zuko grinned his smug, in-your-face smile because he knew why she hesitated. He relished this moment quickly before his hands flared with immense heat.

Sokka was suddenly before her with his blade in hand. Great fear gathered in her heart when Sokka said to her, "Just stay behind me, I'll protect you." Aang was busy warding off all the other men and protecting Katara. Against Prince Zuko; against a Firebender, Sokka had no chance of survival. She put a hand on Sokka's back and told him, "Don't."

As Zuko made his move, Kisa squatted down, stuck out a leg, and knocked Sokka down and saved him from the flying flames. When Sokka got back onto his feet, she pushed him down and ran dead ahead for Zuko's person. A singe here and a burn there was nothing compared to the punch that Kisa landed on Zuko's face and the kick that sent him flying.

"Don't belittle me because I don't have my waterbending." Kisa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and glared at him.

"I shouldn't have. Kisa, if you joined our side, your birth side, your life will be spared. Not only that but you will be given riches and power. If you are captured, my father will definitely kill you."

--


	3. Chapter 3

Lalalalala. I forgot to mention that this is a short story. It's only four chapters total; it goes right to the point and I didn't want to drag out the whole plot, making it pointless and boring.

--

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Even the Great Fall Down Sometime: Chapter Three

"What makes you think that I will join the people that _massacred my family_ for riches and power? I'd rather _let myself be slain in battle_ than work with the Fire Nation. You and Zhao are no different in asking that."

Zuko moved again quite upset with Kisa's response. She readied herself to dodge but it didn't go for her. It hit Sokka in the stomach and sent him tumbling into the bushes behind them. Katara ran after her brother. Aang still had his hands full with Zuko's soldiers as they were quite persistent.

"There's no need to look around; it's just you and me." Zuko smiled.

Kisa evaded another contagion of fire and ran to the left of it. But suddenly, she felt that itch inside which meant water. She had sensed it before; it was Katara's skin of water. She was probably healing Sokka.

In her moment of hesitation, her one second of distraction, Zuko attacked. Fire surged up all around her in a tornado-like shape. Through the flames, she did not see the prince approaching. He did not treat her as a woman but as an equal, maybe even superior, opponent. To him, it did not matter if his opponent was female, male, old, or young; he would take them on with indifference. His fist pierced the fire and made direct contact with her middle.

Kisa couldn't even manage a scream as the breath was knocked out of her. Zuko tossed her unconscious body over his shoulder and quietly slipped away. When his men noticed, they too retreated. Sokka, not counting the nasty hole in his clothing, was fully healed.

"Kisa, where's Kisa?" Sokka asked when Aang was unusually quiet and her person was no where in sight.

"Zuko got her Sokka, she's gone." Aang said so softly above the rustle of leaves.

--

Heat; there was nothing but heat when Kisa awoke. Her whole body was hot and sweaty. Her arms were chained to the walls and her feet shackled together. The chains were too short for any waterbending. She had never felt so separated from water. Yet from the rocking motion of the boat and that same old itch, water was right beneath her. But she couldn't connect to it; she didn't have the strength to. She assumed her prison was either the room right above the coal room, or the coal room itself. If she tried to bring up water, it would only make her area even hotter and humid.

"Here's your dinner, " announced and old man garbed in the colors of the Fire Nation.

Kisa stared at her pitiful dinner that was bread and water. She sighed because the water was such a small amount that if she used her imagination, the only use she could think of was bending it into a hand to slap the prince. She was eating the third bite of her bread, which was pretty good considering it was prisoner food, when she realized the old man was still there.

"What?" she said gruffly.

"Ah forgive me, I am Prince Zuko's Uncle Iroh."

"The Dragon of the West, I know." Kisa mumbled with her mouth full of her fourth bite of bread.

"You are well informed. Well, I shall leave you to your supper." With a wave he left Kisa in peace.

"Pervert." she thought to herself.

If it was already time for supper, which means that she had been out cold for most of the day. It was only morning when they reached the festival and it wasn't even noon when Zuko came. Another sigh escaped her lips when her brain finished estimating how much further she was from Ba Sing Sei now.

--

Not a word was spoken since Kisa was kidnapped. They rolled out their sleeping bags and Sokka with the thought that he'd actually be sleeping in his sleeping bag. Her cloak lay folded in Appa's saddle.

Suddenly Sokka cried out, "We have to get her back." But they didn't have the time. Now that she was gone, they needed to go back towards the North Pole again for a waterbending master. They couldn't decide what to do; save a friend, or save the world.

"I wonder what they'll do to her..." Aang wondered aloud, bringing the memory of last night's conversation to mind.

--

_They four of them sat around the fire with nothing much to say since they were just tired. Sokka lay on his back staring up at the sky. Kisa sat up against a tree, twirling a leaf between her thumb and fore finger. Katara was mending something of Sokka's again by the firelight. Aang was playing around with Momo._

"_Kisa, can I ask you a question?" Sokka asked._

"_Sure."_

"_On anything."_

"_I guess…"_

"_Were you really born Fire Nation? How come you're a Waterbender?"_

"_I was born in a Fire Nation village but, they were against the war. Actually, my parents didn't even know I was the Extinguisher till I was 4. My mother was a Firebender; she didn't fight with her bending, she used it for house chores. She lit the stove with her bending one day and I tried to mimic the move. Instead of fire flaring out, water gushed._

"_That's how I explain my gift. You know how Firebenders just create fire out of thin air? It's kind of like how I get my water; I grew up around my mother's firebending and those of the other villagers so that's why some of my techniques are different. I took some of them from firebending."_

--

Kisa woke up not knowing what time it was. All she knew was that it was past breakfast but not yet lunch due to her stale bread. She washed it down with giant sips of the little water. All this time, she had been sleeping with her left shoulder up against the wall. It had finally gotten to the point of soreness that it went numb. When she shifted to her other shoulder, nothing stopped her from moving.

She gasped and held her breath momentarily and then released it. Now she was mad. From the day she received it was a gift, her bow had never left her side. Kisa tried to stand up, forgetting her chains, and fell flat on her stomach. Just when things couldn't get worse, Prince Zuko walked in.

"Seeing the mighty Extinguisher like this is just priceless." Zuko mused and directed him men to pick her up.

"Don't call me that. I have a name you know."

He went on as if she didn't say anything. "I come with an offer that is to your advantage."

Kisa stared at him blankly, already with an idea of his offer in her mind.

"You have two choices at this point. You can be with us or against us."

"I'd rather rot in this pathetic excuse for a cell than work with your people." Kisa thundered.

"But your people _are _my people. _You were born Fire Nation_."

Kisa turned her face away from him, unable to deny the cold truth. Zuko knelt down and held her chin between his fingers. His eyes locked with hers and he said, "Really. I have to admit, this _is_ a waste of a pretty face and talent."

Kisa snapped away from his strange touch, pushing him with her hands. It was clear she wanted nothing to do with him so he left. That left her with the entire day to think where her bow was taken. It could be in any of the rooms in the same hallway as her cell. Then again, if this ship was anything like the one she ambushed a year ago, it could be anywhere.

"When I get loose, I'll turn this boat inside out and find it. " Kisa thought out loud.

But for four long years, that day did not come. The years that were supposedly the prime of her life were spent rotting away in the boiler room that was her prison. Day in day out, she remained there and saw no more than the four walls around her, and heard nothing but the churn of the engine.

She waited patiently for her breakfast as she did the last 1622 days, somewhere near the end of five years of imprisonment. She had long since given up on trying to escape. Each attempt only resulted in long-term pain and a new scar. She waited but no one came with her daily bread, water and the newly added rice and vegetables. The last time her food was delayed was when Zuko and his men got the news that Aang defeated the Fire Lord.

Kisa sat still and listened closely. There was a loud thud on deck. She could hear hurried footsteps go by her door. Something or someone was causing a commotion up top. A couple of years ago, she would've pounded on the door crying for help. But she didn't care, the problem probably had nothing to do with her anyways.

"Kisa! " cried a distant voice; a familiar voice.

"Kisa, " he cried again and again, getting louder each time.

Kisa was fully alert realizing that she wasn't hallucinating. Nothing more than a raspy breath came out when she tried to yell. She quickly scrambled to her feet—Zuko had removed her feet bindings when it was obvious her spirit was broken—and began to pound on the iron door. The door swung open without any warning and Kisa fell flat on her face.

"Kisa! I'm so sorry, I should've said something first."

Kisa looked up and her jaw dropped open and her eyes popped. There he was, standing over 6ft tall, Sokka. He was no longer that scrawny 15 year old kid, but he was a lean 20 year old man.

"It's you...Why!" Kisa exclaimed, having found her voice.

--


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy.

--

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Even the Great Fall Down Sometime: Chapter Four

When she was first snatched, she had thought they'd come for her. Then she remembered Aang's duty as the Avatar which was far more important. She was only one person compared to the millions of others out there. She had never blamed her friends for that.

"I'm here to save you. You see, " Sokka pulled out his knife, the same old knife, and cut the chains that strung her hands together. " we decided that we'd come for you as soon as Aang got rid of Ozai. But after Zuko heard that Aang did that, he went into hiding—that coward. Since then, we've tried to find you and just recently we got a tip of where you were so I ''borrowed'' Appa and here I am."

Suddenly, Kisa remembered what she said to herself four, five years ago. She pushed past Sokka and threw open two doors. Sokka, still a little child at heart, threw his hands in the air and said they should be leaving.

"Not yet, " she stated clearly with her head outstretched into another room, "they took my bow and I want it back."

Before Sokka could lay a hand on a door knob, Kisa found her weapon. Though dusty it was, it was in the same good condition. She gripped it tightly in her hand. Men poured into the hallway from the left. Kisa raised a hand to stop Sokka.

"Hold this, " she requested handing him her bow and then stretching her taught muscles.

The men took one stiff step back.

--

"Don't you think you over did that just a little?" Sokka twitched at the sight of the well beaten men. "But I'm not saying that they didn't deserve it."

"I was venting out my anger besides, I needed a warm up, " she replied simply.

"Uh huh, a _warm up_." Sokka repeated incredulously.

Kisa rubbed her wrists since they cuffs were still there. Sokka stooped over and took a ring of keys from a moaning soldier("Ooh…She's vicious…"). The jingle of keys made Kisa think that there was another soldier. She automatically turned around and threw out a fist. It stopped when she saw who it was and not a second to late. Sokka had to suck in his stomach to save it. He relieved Kisa of her unwanted accessories and the two of them raced for the deck.

The brisk ocean breeze sprayed mist into their faces when they set foot on deck. All thoughts except for the lull of water left Kisa's mind. That feeling like taking a warm shower on a cold day washed over her, hypnotizing her. She use her bow like a bat, whacking anyone in her way, and went straight for the edge. Poor Sokka was left to fend off the oncoming men. Though his skill had improved significantly, it was useless against firebending.

"_Kiiisa_, this would be a _great_ time for some waterbending!" Sokka shrieked.

Kisa stuck a hand over the railing and then threw it over her back. A wave of water over swept the deck. Arrows were another thing that Sokka could not take head on. Using the water on the deck, she brought forth an ice wall. Arrow sunk into the soft ice and remained there. But there was one archer who climbed up the ladder where the captain steered.

He drew his shot and let it go.

"_Unnh_!"

Sokka yanked the arrow out of his left shoulder. Kisa turned around and there he was. If Sokka hadn't taken that arrow, it would've pierced her heart from the back.

"Sokka, you _idiot_, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about your safety, " he grinned foolishly.

"You can't die, you have Katara to go back to. Me, I have no one."

"There's always me." Sokka said quietly, looking her in the eye.

Kisa seemed to lose her voice for a moment. She sighed, "Augh, let's go now; call Appa." And she pushed away some more men with a water whip.

As soon as Sokka called, Appa came swooping down. He insisted for Kisa to get on first, but she practically chucked him into the saddle. He grabbed the reins and waited for Kisa to finish them off. She stood with her right leg in front of the left. Her palms were positioned, palms facing each other, at her chest. She shifted her weight from her right foot to the left and swung it in a half circle with her toe still touching the ground. Her palms slide across one another, each making a half circle to form a whole, and then she pushed her palms upward with force.

A giant wave thundered as it rose in the air. Zuko arrived on deck at this point with his uncle. Both of them froze up with surprise and a stupid expression plastered on their faces. It flooded the ship and with an added breath, the water became ice. Kisa quickly ran to Appa and began to climb on. An archer, the same one that shot Sokka, was only frozen from the waist down. He drew an arrow, aimed, and let it fly.

"Kisa!"

The last words of her mother rang in her ears, "Even the great fall down sometime."

--

"_Sweetie, you have to hide, right now, " said a man with dark brown hair._

"_Listen to you father Kisa, you have to hide, " added a woman whose eyes were a blue that almost looked purple._

_Kisa hugged the two adults then an elderly couple who were her grandparents and then a boy, who had a face so similar to hers._

"_I love you Kisa, " he told her._

"_I love you to Kyo."_

_Then her parents set her in a water jug half full of water with a hole for air. Through the hole, she saw everything. She covered her eyes but she could still hear the killing. She covered her ears but the voices kept screaming in her head. She knew know that all these people, her people, were protecting her with their lives. She was the one the Fire Nation army had come for._

_--_

_Kisa, a twelve year old girl, climbed out of the jug only to step in a puddle of blood. All around her was the scent of murder. Lying on the floor was her father, grandma, grandpa, and her identical twin brother Kyo. The situation would not sink into reality. Walking out of her home she saw everyone that she knew dead. She saw her best friends soaking in their own blood, her relatives, her pets, the owner of the candy shop; everyone was dead. She ran back into her house._

"_Daddy, wake up!" she cried as she shook her father's lifeless arm._

_She ran over to her brother who had an arrow stabbed into his chest. She sobbed, "You're a liar! You said you'd take me to the ocean someday! You promised me! **HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT WHEN YOU'RE DEAD**?"_

_She sat there crying until she remembered what her parents had told her. She was the Extinguisher. Her job was to help the Avatar save the world from the Fire Lord. She can not die, she can not and will not give up till she has done exactly that. Kisa wasn't going to let her people's sacrifice go to a waste. She walked back and into her room. She changed robes, from red and black to black and white. She did not belong to any nation, tribe, kingdom or temple. She was on her own from here on out._

"_Kisa…" called a dying voice._

"_Mother!" Kisa ran to her mom's dying side._

"_You have to…go find the Avatar…If not do it for… yourself…do it for everyone who…has died here today."_

"_Why? You didn't use your firebending!"_

"_**I will not use my bending to kill**. The Fire Lord may think he's all-powerful but that won't last forever. Even…the great fall…down…sometime…"_

--

The arrow buried itself deepbetween Kisa's shoulder blades, but more to the right than left. Sokka had caught her wrist just in time. He pulled her up, leaving a trail of blood on Appa's fur. Sensing the urgency, Appa flew.

--

"Will she be okay? I healed her as best as I could but I've never done anything so major." Katara asked the doctor.

"To be honest, I don't know. The arrow missed her heart but may have pierced a lung. Right now, her survival is depending on her will for life but besides that, it'd take a miracle."

"Come on Kisa, you have to wake up. " Sokka whispered, pressing a hand to his cheek, "Wake up so I can tell you something I've wanted to say for years. It's hard to tell you when you're not even listening…"

2 years later…

"So this is Kisa?"

"Yeah. " Sokka replied indifferently. "The arrow punctured her right lung and she choked to death on her own blood."

"This must be really hard for you, " Suki sighed compassionately.

Sokka knelt down and said quietly, "I loved her but I never told her. Before I could tell her she—I thought she knew... If I had been more persistant, she'd be here now..."

Suki crouched beside Sokka and put her arm around his shoulder. He let his tears slide down his face and drip onto the dirt. Kisa never lived to enjoy her freedom. Her last words will forever linger in Sokka's heart and mind.

"_Thank you…Sokka...Thank you..for..your love..."_

The End


End file.
